Lily's Story
by cupcakes-and-wisdom
Summary: Liy Luna Potter's experiences and life. I suck at summaries :( better then it seems!
1. Chapter 1

Lily's Story

Chapter 1

Lily Luna Potter was, what you could define as, the usual little girl of 10 years old. At least, as normal as any witch can be. She was born on the 11th of April, third child after her brothers James and Albus Potter. Her parents were the legendary Harry and Ginny Potter. They were, you could say, a normal wizarding family. But Lily was not an ordinary girl.

She had inherited her mother's fiery red hair, which had caused people to call her 'carrots' in kindergarten, which resulted in her coming home crying and refusing to go back for another 3 days. She was extremely sensitive, and in muggle school, which her dad had insisted she go to to learn the basics, people often picked on her, meaning she became quite shy in public places, trying not to stand out too much.

When you got to know her though, Lily Luna had a very bouncy personality. She was super positive about everything, and was quick to make friends and very loyal. She would always defend her friends and family, having the famous Gryffindor courage she inherited from her parents.

She also had a feiry temper, and if you made an anemy of her, you mad eone for life. Don't expect ANY mercy.

She woke up on the day of her birthday, singing as she got into her shower. Lily loved to sing. Since she was a baby, her mother joked that she began to sing before she began to talk. She then put on a pair of red shorts and a white tank top, and skipped down the stairs to breakfast.

The Potters lived in Godric's hollow, where all Potters had lived for generations. They had a cosy cottage for a family of five, and were all very happy. Mostly. When Lily arrived to the breakfast table, the usual pile of presents lay, unopened, on it's top. She squealed happily and was about to dive in when her mum enveloped her in a massive hug, and her dad joined in too.

"Happy birthday my sweetheart," her mum said.

"Yes, you're 11 now. Happy Birthday, sweetie," her dad added before going to fetch the boys.

Lily sat in the seat of honour, and watched importantly from the head of the table when her brothers came in the room sleepily.

"happy-"

"birthday"

"lily" James uttered, before letting his head fall back on his arms.

Albus shook his head and produced a small parcel fom behind his back.

"Happy b-day, sis," he told her.

She hugged them both, and then took a sip of her usual pure peppermint tea that their house elf, Kreacher, always made for her in the morning.

Just then, there was a loud tap at the window. Harry opened it, and 7 owls flew in and dropped a stack of letters on Ginny's knees.

"Ah here's the post, perfect" Ginny said and handed out 1 letter to James, 1 to Harry and 5 to Lily.

Lily was super happy to read her letters. The first was from her Uncle Fred, and contained a voucher for 'Weasley's Wizard Wheezes' of 50 galleons and a birthday card.

The next was from her friend, and she squealed in excitement when she read it:

Dear Lils,

OH MY GOD! GUESS WHAT? You know how you told me about the wizard world? Well, I got my HOGWARTS LETTER YESTERDAY! I'll be going to school with you! Isn't that just perf?

Anyway, Lils, HAPPY B-DAY! I don't really get the hang of using owl post, so I asked Mrs Figg from across the street to send this to you, and I didn't dare send the present too, incase it went somewhere else or something.

TEXT ME! We are soooo hanging out and talking about 1000000 things really soon.

Love ya babes,

Emma xx

The next letter was from her grandparents, Molly and Arthur Weasley, who wished her happy birthday. The fourth letter was from her cousin, Hugo Weasley, who, bless him, sent her 30 chocolate frogs, from his whole family.

The last letter however, was the letter Lily squealed the most for. It was written, on the front, in fancy script:

Lily Luna Potter

3rd bedroom to the right

17, Godric's Hollow

Dear Miss Potter,

We are delighted to inform you that you are accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. School starts September 1st, and we are enclosing your train ticket. Please be at platform 9 ¾ at precisely 10.00. THE TRAIN DOES NOT WAIT FOR LATE STUDENTS. We are also enclosing a list of all school material you will need.

Thank you very much,

Neville Longbottom,

Deputy Headmaster

All students will require the following:

1 wand

1 standard size cauldron

I set gloves (dragon hide or similar)

I set glass phials

1 telescope

Standard set of spells Grade 1 by Febe Amuster

Standard Transfiguration Grade 1 by Daphne Arl

Defence against the Dark Arts for beginners Grade 1 by Layla Larson

A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot

Potions for beginners by Severus Snape

We remind you that first years are NOT allowed their own brooms.

Each student may bring either an owl Or a cat OR a toad

Lily squealed so loudly that James was sure the whole world could hear her. She started dancing around the table in joy. Once her family had praised her, she opened her presents, which were mostly clothes, an iPhone, a new CD payer, and a purse with 50 galleons in it. Albus then handed her his package which was a book called Hogwarts, a history. She kissed him about 10 times on each cheek for that.

James, who had finally properly woken up properly, took her by the hand to their broom shed. There, she saw a new FIREBOLT 1000! She was so excited she tackled him and hugged him so hard he nearly choked. She immediately got on it and experimented. They all had a small Quidditch match with the whole family, and Lily found that she was really good at it.

Finally, they all got ready for their annual trip to Diagon Alley to buy school supplies.

Lily took her purse and put it in a new bag, adding her WWWs voucher, her iPhone and her lip gloss in it as well as her Hogwarts letter, which she had already neatly put in a plastic folder.

They flooed there one by one, and Lily followed her father, who beckoned to her. He led her into a corner and gave her a little beaded bag.

"This was your aunt Hermione's. She told me to give it to you when the time was right. I think now is right. Here, keep it safe. It's a bag, duh, with an undectable extension charm on it. You can basically put loads of things in it." He explained.

Lily kissed him and said she loved it. They all went to Flourish and Blotts first, and got all their school books, but Lily was a bookworm, and bought at least 20 more books to read. Then they went to Madame Malkin's, and Lily got her robes fitted. She went to other shops too, getting her other material. Finally, she made her way to Ollivander's with her dad.

"Ah Mr Potter. How lovely to see you. And this is your youngest, Miss Potter?"

"Hello Ollivander, yes this is my youngest. She'll be needing a wand."

Lily stepped forwards, explained that she was right-handed and a huge smile stretched along the man's extremely old and wrinkly face.

"Ah I see. I was wondering who would get this wand"

He said, and went long to the very back of his store room. He emerged with a white box, which stood out very much next to all the sleek black boxes on the shelves.

"Willow, unicorn hair. 14 inches, supple and balanced"

"Thank you sir"

They paid for it and exited the shop. Next they went to Eyelop's Owl Emporium and Lily picked out a handsome black owl whom she called oreo after her favorite biscuit.

Then they met up with the rest of the family at Floresean Fortescue's ice cream parlour, and Lily separated from the rest to explore and spend her birthday money.

First she went to WWW and said hi to her Uncle George and then used her 50 galleons on a pranking kit.

Then, she wandered down Diagon Alley, window-shopping. Finally an old musty shop caught her eye right near the end of Diagon Alley. There was barely no one in this area, and she entered the shop.

Inside it was musty and old, but made Lily feel… safe. An old woman smiled at her.

" Hello, what's your name dearie'"

" My name is Lily"

"Hello Lily, here, let me see your eyes"

Lily moved forwards and stared into the woman's eyes. She had beautiful purple eyes which shone in the dim light of the room. The woman scrutinized her, then turned and came back heaving a trunk.

She handed it to lily, who was going to open it went when the woman stopped her. Open it tonight, at home. The woman told her. Happy Birthday. And then she was gone and Lily was on the street. She looked for the trunk and found it already in her beaded bag. She then joined the rest of her family and had her favorite chocolate-chocolate-chip-cookie-dough-fudge-vanill a-mango ice cream and puzzled over the woman. She decided she was just an innocent old woman, who gave her a present.

She had no idea just how wrong she was.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: So, hi people! Yeah,I know I didnt post an author's note on the last chapter but i was really caught up in school and all that stuff. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chap!

As she had promised, Lily met up with Emma that Saturday. As usual, they chatted at 200 miles per hour about everything and nothing. Emma gave lily her present, which was a necklace with a big purple owl on the end.

"I know owls are your fave animals, lils, so I got you this one," she explained.

Lily hugged her and they carried on talking. Emma was a sweet girl who meant the world to Lily and Lily meant the world to her. They went together to Diagon Alley for Em (Emma's) supplies and Lily realized that she hadn't spent her 50 galleons. She ended up by bying magical hair care products, which styled your hair in very cool ways. When they got home, Lily and Emma experimented with them, and had fun dressing up as singers and singing. Lily was Bruno Mars and Emma was the lead singer of Maroon 5, Adam Lavine. Finally they said their goodbye's and promised to meet on the train.

Lily put on her music and pulled out the trunk the lady gave her. She set it on her bed and opened it. It was empty. She frowned, but decided it wasn't a bad trunk to put her Hogwarts things in. So she did. She re-checked everything and excitedly closed the lid and heaved it downstairs. She then ran out and raced James around the forest on her firebolt.

That night, Lily couldn't go to sleep. What would Hogwarts be like? Would she like it? Would she make friends? How would she do in her magical studies? She fell asleep that night with many questions tormenting her, as had plenty other children across magical Britain.

The next morning, Lily jumped out of bed and took her shower. She chose her clothes carefully and slung her bag and owl cage over her shoulder before running down the stairs. Her whole family was already there, and the kitchen was full of excited chattering. She sat down and helped herself to nutella pancakes, a special treat for this special day.

Once they had finished breakfast, Ginny double checked everyone's trunks and finally they got ready to leave. Lily coaxed Oreo into his cage and petted him. They left by side along apparition, Lily with Ginny and the 2 boys with Harry. They arrived outside Kings Cross Station and walked to platforms 9 and 10. Lily had been to platform 9 ¾ before, to see off her brothers, so they went through the barrier without any problem. Lily kissed her parents good bye, and went to sit with Emma in an empty compartment.

Once they had heaved their trunks on the racks above them, they made themselves comfortable for the long journey ahead. After waving goodbye to their parents, they began to talk. Barely 5 minutes after the train left, a boy and a girl entered the compartment and said:

"Hi I'm Abigael Nott, and this s my cousin Theodore Rookwood, can we join you?"

They did and soon the 4 of them became fast friends. About halfway through the journey, a timid girl called Ella Finnigan entered and joined them too. They were all first years, and all of them had a lot in common.

When they finally arrived to the village of Hogsmeade, the first years went to where a big man by the name of Hagrid was waiting for them. He led them into boats where you could go by three, so Lily, Emma and Ella all went in one. Theysaw the castle and were left breathless for a moment, before a churning in the water beneath them disturbed the moment of calmness. Out of the great black lake rose a huge giant squid.

"Aaaahhhhh!" All three girls cried in unison, and the squid splashed back into the water, rocking each boat but the girls', which was the closest to the squis so they all fell into the water. The other two quickly climbed back into the boat, wet and shivering, but Lily insisted she swim next to them. With one hand on the boat and the other propelling herself, Lily was perfectly happy in the water.

They got to the castle, 3 of them in particular dripping wet, and Mrs McGonnagol, the headmistress, dried them off. Then they entered the great hall, and they were all speechless. Lily had read about it, but it was so amazing to see the famous ceiling! Then, the sorting ceremony began. An old hat started singing, and the Mrs McGonnagol called out each child to sit on the stool and put the hat on his head.

"BERTIE ABBOT"

"RAVENCLAW"

"AMELIA BROWN"

"HUFFLEPUFF"

"CECILIA BELEY"

"SLYTHERIN"

And so on it went until the first of their groups name was read out:

"ELLA FINNIGAN"

"GRYFFINDOR"

"EMMA HEWITT"

"GRYFFINDOR"

Lily clapped as hard as anyone and prayed that she's be with them in Gryffindor.

"ABIGAEL NOTT"

"GRYFFINDOR"

"LILY POTTER"

Lily walked uncertaintly up to the school and sat down. McGonnagol dropped the hat of her head and it drooped over her nose. The houses all suppressed laughter, except Slytherin, who didn't hold back.

"Ah… an interesting mind I see, yes, difficult, very difficult. Hmmm… Maybe Hufflepuff, for your loyalty? Or Ravenclaw, for your strong brain. Hmm… Or maybe Slytherin, I see you are cunning, very cunning…. Hmm… Yes! For you it's GRYFFINDOR!"

The great hall erupted in applause and Lily walked to the Gryffindor table with a spring in her step. Gryffindor it was. At her table, she was welcomed warmly and met a new Gryffindor boy, Oliver Davies. He smiled at her and she smiled back.

That night, she fell asleep the moment her head touched her pillow. She shared a dorm with Emma, Ella, and Abigael. The next morning, her alarm rung at 6.00 am. She started unpacking. She put her clothes in her wardrobe to the right of her bed, her other books on her night-table to the left of her bed and her school things on the desk at the end of her bed.

Once she had finished, she was about to close the trunk when a fold caught her attention. She puled it open and found a secret compartment. In it was a note: when you need something, open me. It'll be there. Lily was amazed, and pushed it gently under the bed.

When all four of them were ready, they went downstairs to breakfast in the great hall. Lily got her post from Oreo, just the usual parents chit-chat and congratulations on making Gryffindor. She got her timetable and went to transfiguration first with Ella, and sat down and readied her stuff. She loved the lesson, I mean how cool was it that Mrs McGonnagal was an animagus? She decided to become an animagus.

Next she headed down to the dungeons where she had her next lesson with Abigael. They sat together in the potions classroom where Prof. Slughorn was teaching them, and Lily found that she was very good at potions, just like her mother had been.

At the end of the day, everyone met at the common room, exhausted. While the others struggled through their charms homework, Lily slipped off to the library. She borrowed a book on animagus and took it up to her dorm to read.

The next few weeks passed incredibly quickly, and soon Hogwarts felt like a second home to Lily and the others. Lily had told Emma about her ambition to become animagus and they were doing it together now, spending long afternoons concentrating on their 'inner animals'.

One Friday morning in November, McGonnagal announced that the annual Christmas ball would take place on Christmas eve, as usual. There was a flurry to get dresses and dates, but Lily was very cslm about it all. She wasn't worrying about her outfit, she was sure her trunk would provide a beautiful one for her, and a rumor was going around that Oliver Davies fancied her, so she didn't worry about dates either. She went home for the first week of Christmas, and then went back to Hogwarts to enjoy the rest of her holidays with her friends, who had all done the same.

The day before the ball came, and Lily was starting to worry; she still didn't have a date. She didn't need to though, because Oliver took her aside at the great hall and asked her to go with him. She agreed and went to bed peacefully that night. The next morning, they all had a massive snowball fight and then went in to get ready. They made Lily's bed the food bed, and put their rolls and luch there, while Emma's bed was the make-up stop, Abigael was clothing and Ella was hair. Lily worriedly took out her trunk and opened the secret compartment, and let out a whoosh of air. In it was a perfect pair of mini sandal-high heels with little diamonds on the straps. Then there was a beautiful light green dress which was strapless, and then had a diamanté belt after the breast and went down in delicate ruffles. The girls all gasped at how perfect it was for Lily; it was the exact same colour as her eyes.

Emma, to compliment her big honey eyes and brown cascading curls had a small pink dress which suited her perfectly. Ella had a dark blue longer dress which brought out her beautiful blonde curls and Abs, as they came to call her, had a black dress which was just above knee length at the front with it reaching her shins behind, and put her hair up in a messy bun with chestnut strands framing her face.

They made their way down after carefully applying their make-up and walked down to the entrance hall where their dates were waiting for them.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

That night must have been one of the best parties she had ever been to, Lily decided. She had met Oliver in the entrance hall at first, fiddling with her bracelet.

Oliver had become very popular in Gryffindor. He and his best friend, Julius, often pranked people and most of the first year girls had crushes on them. Oliver was a very light blond, with an oval face and a cocky grin. He had beautiful dark brown eyes and long eyelashes. He was confident and cheeky, also a charmer; he had a tendency to make girls blush. Julius had already made a reputation of swagger. He was one of those boys who seemed to never be serious about anything, and always confidently so. He was also known for his funniness, he could make anyone but Abigail laugh. EVERYONE knew he had a crush on Abigail. He wanted to crack her; she was his tough cookie. He flirted endlessly with her and had asked her to the ball. She had accepted.

So they stood side by side, waiting for their dates. When they saw them at last, descending the stairs and giggling, they stood a little taller and straighter.

"You look beautiful, Lily,"

"You don't look bad yourself, Oliver," she replied. Beside her, Abigail and Julius were flirting. She took Oliver's arm and he led her into the great hall. It was full of light, colour and noise. The huge Christmas tree was standing as usual in the spotlight, and there were people chatting and milling around, as well as dancing. Lily's cousin, Rose Weasely, immediately came over and started discussing her dress while Oliver excused himself an went to get drinks.

The night went on, and Lily danced with Oliver endlessly, in his arms, she felt right, she felt safe. At the nearly end of the ball, Lily excused herself and ran out of the great hall. Oliver was confused. What had he done? What had he said?

He waited nervously and took a drink of butterbeer to sip at. Finally she reappeared, breathless and flushed from her rush to her tower and back. She came up to him and handed him a small perfectly wrapped parcel.

"Happy Christmas, Olly"

In return he handed her a small package too, and wished her a happy Christmas. He opened his parcel and saw a quidditch ointment to apply to your broom for splinters. He had complained in their common room about how the school brooms had splinters on them, and he was delighted with it.

Lily opened hers and saw a beautiful necklace with a pearl on it. It was shiny and soft, and hung on a fine silver chain. She hugged him, and he attached it around her neck. They had one more dance and then she hurriedly pecked him on the lips before turning and running out of the great hall.

She walked back up to the tower aimlessly, bare footed. She held her heels in one hand, and clutched her new necklace in the other. She had a dreamy smile on her face and when she got to the fat lady, she nearly walked straight into her.

She got up to her dorm to find her friends already there. Ella looked grumpy; she had evolved in the few months at Hogwarts and was less shy, but was always sweet. Why was she so grumpy? Emma was flat out on her bed. Sleeping already, fully clothed. Abigail was bouncing up and down with a smile on her face.

They woke up Emma and sat in a circle.

"So, Abs how was your night?"

"OMG! It so totally rocked. Jules and I kissed! Like proper French kissed! Isn't that just…"

"Incredible?"

"Exhilarating?"

"Slutty?"

The last one came from Ella, who really looked unhappy.

"What's got your wand in a knot, Els?"

"Its that shitty Cain Lestrange. He takes me to a bloody dance and then bloody dumps me in the middle of the hall saying he didn't like my hair and that I was too straggly for him. Everyone laughed." She said, and then burst into tears. The girls hugged her, protected her, and after a while she quieted down and apologized.

"Don't be sorry, Els. Cain is a git, forget him. You are soooo better than him."

Once they had calmed down, Emma recounted her story. She had basically danced all night 'to get lucky'. She didn't get lucky but really enjoyed herself anyway. Once she said that though, they all broke into song, 'Get Lucky'. Then they collapsed and laughed. Finally, they asked Lily what happened. She answered them, and they all squealed at how cute and romantic it was.

Finally, they all went to bed exhausted.

Lily's POV

The next morning, I woke up because of my stupid alarm clock going off at 6 o'clock. Unfortunately, I couldn't go back to sleep after that, so I went into the bathroom and had a nice, warm, long shower. I came out, wrapped in my favorite fluffy towel and my hair up in a towel too. I screamed when I saw Oliver and Julius in my room. I then ran back into the bathroom:

"What on earth are you doing here? This is the **girls** dorm!"

"I know, I know. We came to wake you up, breakfast closes at 10.30."

"WE KNOW! NOW GET OUT OF OUR ROOM!"

To my surprise, however, Julius went to sit by Abigail's bed and Oliver sat down on mine.

"WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU DOING?"

"Waiting for you to come down to breakfast with us. We're not moving until you do."

I sighed and asked Ella to pass me my trunk, and when she did and dragged it all the way to the bathroom I thanked her and locked the door. You can never be too certain. I opened the secret compartment in it, and took out a pair of muggle jeans, a t-shirt and a red hoodie, which I zipped up coming out of the bathroom. I fastened my red converse and glared at the boys.

"Ok, are we going already or what?"

"Well my dearest Lily, you may be ready but these young ladies aren't." Julius answered motioning to Abigail and Emma, who were still grumpily curled under their covers. Ella was showering.

"Right. Well I'm going. Breakfast closes in half an hour." I answered, and Olly took my hand and we walked out the door, ignoring Julius' wolf whistles behind us.

We walked down to breakfast hand in hand, talking about the night before. When we arrived, we sat down at the Gryffindor table, and I ate my all-time favorite, PANCAKES!

Once the others had finally decided to join us, I had stuffed about 15 pancakes down my throat.

"Pig." Abs told me and I flashed her a smile.

"So anyways, I need to digest. I'm going for a walk."

So I went outside and walked by the lake. I waved to the giant squid that was splashing about, and I swear that he waved antennae back to me. I passed greenhouse 3 and when I heard, um, particular sounds coming from it I opened the door to see weird plants which had actually grown so much they were reaching the ceiling, leaving no space to move whatsoever.

I ran to professor Sprout's office and told her, and she asked me to help her in feeding each plant a temporary reducing potion and then carrying them out to a clearing in the forbidden forest. We managed to get there just in time, arms laden with plant pots, before they started growing again. Professor Sprout smiled at me and awarded me with 50 points. I think she was in a really good mood.

So, anyways, I only arrived back at the common room at nearly lunchtime. I was completely dirty and scratched everywhere, so I changed before coming back down and finishing my potions essay (Explain the uses and properties of the dragon hide). Once I had finished it, we all headed down for lunch.

That afternoon, I grabbed Em and went up to the 7th floor with her, hoping to find an empty classroom. I paced in front of a blank stretch of wall and then this door appeared, and it had the perfect room in there!

We went inside, and there was a roaring fire with two comfy armchairs in front of it. Em ran down to the kitchens to get 2 mugs of hot chocolate and some biscuits to munch on while I explored the books on animagus, which were in the corner.

"Of course! This is the room of requirement! I read about it in Hogwarts: A history, it only appears when the user is in real need of it!"

"That totally rocks, Lils."

When she came back, Em and I sat down, munching on biscuits, and then we concentrated on the instructions. I think we were there 3 or 4 hours, going through the animal dictionary. The book read:

_You must read through the animal dictionary, concentrating hard on each and every animal, and then you will reach one animal name that will give you a warm feeling inside. This will be your animagus form._

So we went through the animal dictionary, reading their names one by one. Em got hers on O for owl. I was on P when I got my feeling. Yes, I have the awesomest animal. Guess?! YES, IM A PEGASUS! So then we ran all the way to the library to get as many books as we could on our animal forms. Then we went back and read them, trying to get the feel of our animal.

Finally it was so late we went down to dinner excited. The others questioned us and we answered that we had been exploring. That night, I dreamt of flying Pegasus' and owls in the beautiful night sky.

EMMA'S POV

It took Lils and I several months till we had our first signs of transformation. We would usually go to the room of requirement (the room which appeared with all your needs) or the astronomy tower. That night, we were on the astronomy tower, meditating, when my eyes became huge and I shrunk. It was so cool! When I concentrated on becoming human again, I became normal once more. Lils then tried and grew wings. I know right! Isn't it awesome? She also grew a mane. It was hilarious!

I went to bed that night super excited. I dreamt of flying Pegasus' and owls in the beautiful night sky.

BEFORE EASTER HOLIDAYS

LILY POV

The rest of the term went by so quickly I can barely remember it. Em and I can both partially transform now, but we can never transform more then about half of our animal. We have nicknames for ourselves now. Em is spots cos she's a grey owl with white spots. I'm prancer, being a horse. I invited her over for the Easter hols; she loves being with my magical family.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

EMMA'S POV

Lily and I chattered all the way in the train on the way home for Easter and then, when Harry and Ginny came back, we were still chattering! I sort of got all shy around James, but when we had a quidditch match together I got competitive and the shyness left. I think James let us win intentionally, cos technically him and Lils should have easily beaten Albus and me. I mean, he's 20 million times better at quidditch then I am, and I got the snitch before him! I know right! So I think it was intentional, but still. Lily showed off her new FireBolt proudly, it's sooo cool!

On the morning of Easter Sunday, Mr. Weasley (who was now very old), explained about the muggle tradition of Easter egg hunting, and so… yup! We went Easter egg hunting. That's when I first realized that I had a crush on James. So we all set off with baskets, and everyone's running and trying to get more than others. When the others had given up, James and I were still sure that there were eggs left. Finally, we saw one big red one with a bow on it. It was magical, as the others were (a small improvement to the muggle game), and so a name would appear when the first person touched it. We both sprinted towards it, hoping to get t cos it was HUGE, and then all of a sudden BOOM! I fall over a root and am flat on my face. James was so sweet, he came back and helped me up, and I couldn't help but blush when he picked me up. We walked the rest of the way to the egg, conversing about who should take it. When we got there though, there wasn't any need to worry because the egg split into two as we approached. We grinned and each took one, before running back to the house to count our eggs. Victoire won, but we didn't mind. We had enough chocolate for ages and ages!When I unwrapped my last egg though; a small red one with a bow on it, I realized it was the James egg. Each egg in the garden was wrapped, made of chocolate and a small gift inside, which always seemed to be perfect. For example I had already gotten a pencil, a bracelet, a snow globe and an extendable ear. However, I felt that something was different about this egg. As I unwrapped the red paper, I got a funny sensation in my left hand. It was only later that I realized it was the hand, which James gripped to help me up. Instead of me having to break it, it opened on it's own accord to reveal a beautiful book which was purple with gold bindings. It was magnificent. I quickly put it away and asked lily what she had gotten; a tube of lip gloss, a wristwatch, a hoof pick (we both laughed at that) and a portable radio.

So Easter went by and soon it was time to get back to Hogwarts. Now I noticed how Oliver and Lils were acting; always holding hands, now and then a peck on the cheek and exchanging soft jokes. But abs and Julius; well, they made everyone around them awkward.

You see, they were non-stop flirting; and although a little is ok, we were getting really tired of it. Abs was never around, always going off with friends from Slytherin or with Julius. Ella was always her sweet self, and us three were almost always seen together. We let her in on our secret and she came with us to the room of requirement one day to try as well. It turned out she was beautiful lioness. As time went on, we improved really quickly. Els were getting very hairy in our sessions, which always made us laugh. Finally, in May, Lils managed to fully transform into a pegasi and then transform back again. A few days later, Ella could too and then I could. We started sneaking out at night using Albus' invisibility cloak which lily stole regularly. We started by simply exploring the castle in animal form, which, somehow, was much more exhilarating than in human form, but then we got bored and started going into the school grounds.

ELLA'S POV

I was really starting to settle into Hogwarts better. Em, Lils and I are a threesome now, we're always together! I'm a lioness in animagi form; and that's where the problem started.

"Where should we go tonight? "Lily whispered to us under the invisibility cloak.

"How about flying over the black lake?" Em suggested, and I desperately shook my head.

"No!" I hissed, "I can't fly!" as the realization of this statement hit the others, I felt really bad. Just because I wasn't as cool as them. Just because I couldn't fly, and just because my animal didn't have wings. "Dumb life." I muttered to myself, and lily hugged me. We came to an open field and I started crying.

"I…. sniff…. I'm not as good as… sniff…. You two. You're both so good at everything and have sniff really cool animagi forms and I'm just a stupid sniff lion sniff who can't even fly."

"No, Els, you're so much cooler than us. You're the true Gryffindor in our group; your animagi is the lion! The animal of courage and wit mightily admired and envied. Don't say you're not as good as us. Were all good, but in different ways. That's what friends are for, Els. To be different and appreciate our differences. Learn from them, help improve them. We'll always love you Els, no matter what."

So we walked away, arm in arm, to the shore. Then I asked lily timidly if she would have me on her back when she was a pegasi so I could fly over he lake with them. They loved the idea and we all flew, jumping the waves and loving the feeling of the wind in our hair. It was brilliant. We also go around the grounds when we're animals. I have to say, I run faster than the lot of them! Being a lioness sure has its advantages!


End file.
